


Inhale, Exhale

by Sannguine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/pseuds/Sannguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba just wants to try it once. That was it. But Mink has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaAnniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaAnniel/gifts).



It was safe to assume that Mink had absolutely no interests in letting Aoba attempt to smoke his pipe.

Ever.

Granted, it wasn’t the one that had belonged to his ancestors; he had buried that one long ago and never uttered another word of it (much to Aoba’s disappointment because he _wanted_ to know more about Mink’s past, but dare never ask him directly). He did however, over the course of several months, fashion a smaller one from scrap bits of wood and twine, and used it on rare occasions. 

This evening seemed to be one of them.

In Mink's defense, it was mostly the fact that Aoba had never once, in any of his days between living in Midorijima, or living with Mink, smoked. Let alone smoked from a pipe, where the tobacco is more concentrated. Mink was not going to be held accountable for Aoba’s actions in any sense of the matter so long as he could help it.

So here they sat, outside together in the mild evening air, enjoying the close proximity to one another but also basking in their tranquil surroundings, being so distant from any nearby town. Aoba with his gaze lingering between the sun setting on the horizon, painting the sky in pinks and purples and golds, and the older man sitting next to him, who was taking long, slow drags from his pipe and savoring the taste and feel of the smoke before he exhaled it in a steady stream. The vapors left behind smelled sweet, a mixture of spices and herbs that Aoba often associated with Mink, and the strong smell of tobacco which he didn't, and it made Aoba pout in the form of crossing his arms.

Mink huffs at this, tapping the end of his pipe against his lip, not needing to look over at his lover to know that he was checking off a list of complaints at least a mile long in his head.

Several minutes tick by in what Mink considers a comfortable silence, Aoba lost in thought as he watches Tori preen his long feathers with careful grace, that sweet smell carrying through the air every so often when Mink exhales. It wasn’t until warmth crept into Aoba's sleeved arm minutes later, that he stirs himself from his reverie with the thought of trying to braid Ren’s fur at some point in the night. He turns his head to look at Mink, a question already forming on his tongue, but only manages to get halfway there before a pair of strong lips spread across his softer ones and wastes no time prying his lips apart, holding him still with a calloused hand cradling his cheek carefully.

It wasn’t so much the kiss itself that startles Aoba, but more so was the eagerness in which Mink slips his tongue into his mouth, and with it, a trail of that sweet smoke invades his mouth and Aoba hums with delight. It was gradual, Mink taking his time to pass the smoke into his lover’s mouth, but that only delights Aoba more. He lets his hands slip into the silken strands of Mink’s hair, loose now and free of his dreads, and he winds those strands around his fingertips and draws him closer.

When the vapors between them dissipate, Mink leans back and takes another drag from his pipe, presses their lips together again and wraps a strong arm around Aoba’s waist, pulling him closer as he exhales the smoke into Aoba’s mouth, who responds by inhaling slowly in turn.

They repeat the process several times, until Mink’s pipe burns out and Aoba is nibbling at Mink's lower lip, slips his tongue into his lover's mouth where he tastes the residual spices and hums loudly his approval. Their kisses are messy but neither cares. Over the course of these last few months Mink learns that Aoba really enjoys kissing, and the older male is more than happy to oblige. He kisses his Aoba until he is crawling into his lap and pressing against him wantonly, and Mink huffs again, because Aoba is never one for patience. He lifts the smaller male up, and they somehow manage to stand up without tipping over, Aoba wrapping lean legs around Mink's waist as he walks them back into the house and to their shared bedroom, where he lays Aoba down on the bed somewhat gently and comes to rest next to him, his hands never leaving any part of Aoba's body. 

When he leans over and kisses Aoba again, he tastes of smoke and spices and pure _need_ and it’s enough to make Mink groan when Aoba shifts to line himself parallel to his body and press against him, swinging a leg over Mink's waist and pulling him closer, desiring more contact, and Mink cannot thank enough Gods in his mind quickly enough in the time it takes for him to lean down and lay waste to Aoba’s skin with his tongue and lips and teeth.


End file.
